Your Smile
by Ryo Amai
Summary: Tamaki sedang bersedih karena kehilangan kucingnya, Kiba sebagai kekasih bertanggung jawab untuk mengembalikan senyum gadisnya.


Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diperoleh dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. AU. OOC. Typo

Enjoy!

.

.

.

**YOUR SMILE**

Kiba menatap Tamaki yang muncul di layar _handphone_nya, gadis itu nampak muram di seberang sana. Kucing kesayangannya mati kemarin lusa, dan Tamaki masih sedih karenanya. Sang kekasih mencoba untuk menghibur walau hanya bisa menghubungi lewat _video__call_, menanyakan kabar dan melemparkan lelucon agar senyum gadis berambut coklat itu kembali muncul.

Saat ini Kiba sedang di luar kota. Ketika kematian kucing Tamaki pun ia tak ada di tempat. Ia terkejut saat Tamaki menelponnya sambil menangis meraung-raung, memberi kabar kalau kucing yang kemarin sehat-sehat saja mati karena tertabrak mobil di jalan raya depan rumahnya.

Tentu Kiba ingin menenangkan kekasihnya secara langsung. Ia juga sedih melihat wajah Tamaki yang murung terus-menerus. Tapi yang bisa ia lakukan kini hanya menghubunginya setiap malam selepas bekerja.

"Kamu tahu nggak, makanan apa yang bikin tegang?"[1] Kiba mencoba menghibur Tamaki.

"Apa?"

"Deng deng!"

"Huwaaa ..."

Bukannya tertawa atau minimal tersenyum mendengar lelucon Kiba, Tamaki tiba-tiba menangis dengan kerasnya membuat sang kekasih panik.

"Eh, kok nangis?"

"Kucingku yang mati itu suka makan dendeng," masih dengan tangisannya Tamaki menjelaskan.

"Kamu kasih makan kucing ikan dendeng, bukan makanan kucing itu?"

"Iya. Tapi kadang-kadang aku kasih ikan dendeng kalau dia bosan."

Kiba _sweatdrop_ mendengar penuturan gadisnya itu. Di saat seperti ini gadis itu tetap bertingkah lucu di hadapannya. Kalau seperti ini, bukannya pusing, Kiba merasa terhibur setelah penat kerja seharian.

Ia pun bertopang dagu memperhatikan Tamaki yang masih menangis tanpa air mata, menunggu gadis itu tenang dengan sendirinya.

"Lusa aku pulang loh," ucap Kiba di tengah-tengah tangisan Tamaki. Tapi tidak ada sahutan dari gadis itu. "Kamu mau oleh-oleh apa?"

Masih tidak dibalas. "Ya udah kalau gitu. Sekarang kamu tidur yah."

Lelaki bertato di pipi itu merebahkan diri di kasur. Masih dengan sambungan _video call_, ia menemani tidur sang kekasih. Diiringi lagu nina bobo serta doa sebelum tidur, Tamaki pun tenang dan terlelap.

"Selamat tidur, Sayang. Mimpi indah." Kiba pun menutup sambungan dan menyusul tidur dengan nyenyak.

.

.

.

Siang hari saat matahari sedang menyengat-nyengatnya, Kiba tiba di rumahnya setelah seminggu mengurus pekerjaan di luar kota. Ia merebahkan diri di kasur, merenggangkan otot-otot yang lelah. Pandangannya mengarah pada langit-langit kamarnya, melamun untuk mengistirahatkan pikiran.

Rumah Kiba saat ini sepi, seluruh anggota keluarganya bekerja dan akan kembali pada sore hari. Suara serangga musim panas dan baling-baling kipas angin mengisi kesunyian yang terjadi.

Tangannya lalu meraih ponsel di kantung celananya, ia mencari kontak Tamaki untuk menghubungi perempuan itu.

"Aku sudah sampai rumah," Kiba memulai percakapannya pada sambungan telepon dengan Tamaki.

"Oh syukurlah."

"Kamu lagi apa sekarang?"

"Istirahat makan siang."

"Pulang nanti aku jemput yah."

"Nggak usah, kamu kan masih capek."

Kiba bangkit dari kasurnya lalu berjalan menuju meja komputernya. "Aku kangen, mau ketemu sama kamu."

"Kan bisa nanti aja."

"Kamu nggak kangen sama aku?"

Terdengar helaan napas Tamaki di ujung sana, membuat Kiba tersenyum-senyum menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Pokoknya nanti aku jemput yah," lanjut Kiba.

"Iya iya," ucap Tamaki pasrah.

"Dadah, Sayang. Kerja yang benar yah, jangan mikirin aku aja."

Sebelum mendapat cercaan dari Tamaki, Kiba segera menutup teleponnya. Masih dengan senyum geli karena tingkahnya sendiri, lelaki itu membuka internet di komputernya lalu mencari sesuatu untuk kejutan yang akan ia berikan sore hari nanti pada kekasihnya yang masih bersedih.

.

.

.

Kiba berdiri di trotoar yang dipadati oleh pejalan kaki yang lalu lalang karena memasuki jam pulang kerja. Pandangannya mengarah pada pintu lebar gedung pencakar langit di depannya. Tamaki bekerja di gedung itu.

Mata Kiba mencari sosok sang kekasih. Rambut coklat Tamaki yang sudah dihapal olehnya segera membuat Kiba memanggil gadis itu.

"Beneran dijemput?" Tamaki menatap heran kekasihnya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kangen sama kamu."

Tamaki geleng-geleng sambil tersenyum geli dengan tingkah Kiba. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Selama perjalanan itu Kiba memperhatikan wajah Tamaki yang belum kembali cerah. Ia pun meraih tangan gadis itu dan menggandengnyadengan lembut. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu Tamaki tersenyum tipis, ia senang Kiba dapat membuat hatinya sedikit ceria.

"Eh, stasiunnya ke sini," Tamaki menujuk tangga menuju stasiun bawah tanah saat Kiba terus membawanya berjalan melewati tempat tujuan mereka itu.

"Aku mau mampir ke suatu tempat."

"Oh, kenapa nggak bilang dari awal."

Tanpa bertanya Tamaki mengikuti langkah Kiba. Mereka memasuki daerah pertokoan dan berbelok masuk ke sebuah _petshop_ yang sekaligus tempat mengadopsi kucing dan anjing. Kandang-kandang berbagai ukuran terlihat berjejer memenuhi ruangan, dipisahkan antara kucing dan anjing. Suara mengeong dan gonggongan terdengar gaduh. Aroma bulu kucing di dalam ruangan itu membuat dada Tamaki terasa nyeri, rasa rindu pada kucingnya membuat air matanya hampir jatuh.

Ia mengeratkan genggaman yang masih terpaut membuat Kiba menoleh dengan wajah terkejut.

"Lihat, lucu-lucu 'kan," ucap Kiba menunjuk deretan kandang kucing, mencoba mengalihkan fokus Tamaki. "Kamu mau pilih yang mana?"

Tamaki menoleh pada Kiba dengan air muka terkejut.

"Kamu bisa adopsi salah satu kucing di sini," lanjut Kiba.

"Tapi, aku nggak bisa."

"Kenapa? Nggak ada yang larang kok."

"Bukan begitu, nanti kucingku ..."

Kiba melepaskan genggamannya dan beralih meraih kedua pundak Tamaki.

"Sayang, aku nggak mau lihat kamu sedih terus, kucing kamu juga. Dia akan lebih senang kalau kamu melimpahkan kasih sayang kamu kepada kucing lain. Dia mau kucing lain merasakan kasih sayangmu seperti yang dia rasakan."

Tamaki mengangkat kepalanya, matanya berkaca-kaca menahan air mata.

"Jangan sedih terus, kucing kamu juga pasti nggak mau melihat kamu sedih. Aku yakin kucing kamu akan senang jika kamu melimpahkan kasih sayang pada kucing lain."

"Apa bener kayak gitu?"

Kiba mengangguk dengan mantap, "Pasti."

"Kalau gitu, bantu aku pilih."

Kiba tersenyum lega, ia lalu merangkul Tamaki dan membawanya mendekat pada kucing-kucing di sana.

Begitu selesai memilih dan berhasil mengadopsi sepasang kucing berwarna _orange_, Kiba mengantar Tamaki sampai di rumahnya.

"Kamu nggak mau mampir dulu? Main sama kucing baru," ucap Tamaki saat melihat Kiba hendak beranjak.

Kiba menatap wajah Tamaki yang sedikit lebih cerah dari sebelumnya, ia pun tersenyum. "Baiklah, ayo main bareng kucing baru."

Senyum Tamaki bertambah lebar karena Kiba akan tinggal lebih lama di rumahnya.

"Kenapa? Kamu kangen sama aku ya?" ucap Kiba saat melihat senyum lebar Tamaki.

"Hah ... nggak tuh," balas Tamaki diikuti tawa.

"Nggak salah lagi," Kiba mengacak-acak rambut Tamaki, gemas dengan gadisnya itu.

"Ah ... rambutku kusut."

Kiba tertawa, ia merapihkan kembali rambut kekasihnya itu. Ia senang bisa mengembalikan senyum Tamaki. Karena yang paling utama baginya adalah kebahagiaan kekasihnya[]

Fin

.

.

.

[1] Tebak-tebakan yang diambil dari film Terlalu Tampan.


End file.
